Desecrated Angel
by watch-me-burn9
Summary: Ryou Bakura suffers through pain and heartaches to save his one and only true love...
1. Chapter 1

"Desecrated Angel"

Chapter 1: The Sad Introduction

A/N: well, first off…I obviously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Because, if I did, the story would go along these lines that I have written. ; This is my first fanfic that I ever submitted on and I don't know if I'm even submitting it right….but, I hope some of you will like this. I can accept flaming, just please….not too hard…..?

-Sami

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou limped over to the door, opening it up to see Yuugi.

"Y-Yuugi…", Ryou cried, collapsing teary-eyed into Yuugi's chest.

"U-Um….Ryou?"

"I-it hurts….", Ryou cried.

"Ryou….WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU!"

"N-No…", Ryou cried. He pushed Yuugi away. "Y-You'll tell…y-you'll….call the police…and….h-he'll kill me…"

"I promise", Yuugi said, "I am your best friend, and I will not do it."

Ryou turned to look behind Yuugi, seeing Jounounchi and Anzu.

"I-I…."

"You don't look too well…", Anzu said, "You look like you were just raped by a…."

Ryou quickly ran over to Anzu, wrapping his right arm around her and using his left to cover her mouth.

"D-Don't tell….please….Anzu…please d-don't tell…"

Anzu watched as tears began to fall out of Ryou's closed eyes. He looked so dispirited…and terrified.

"A-Anzu…" He fell deeper into her arms, crying.

"I-It hurts…I-I don't want it….t-to happen again."

"I understand…it's going to be okay…", Anzu said as she slowly caressed Ryou's long silver hair.

"N-No one can help me", Ryou cried, "n-no one loves me enough to care, Anzu….n-no one to help me, Anzu…"

"R-Ryou….I-I…"

"Help me!" he shouted in tears. His body seemed to withdraw Anzu's as his body shook in sadness and fear.

A tear dripped down Anzu's cheek.

"Dude, let him go!" Jounounchi yelled.

A dark figure stood above Ryou's prescence, holding his body next to his nearly invisible one.

"Oh dear, what is this?" he asked, evily.

He yanked Ryou's arm up, squeezing a very visible bruise on his arm.

Ryou winced.

"N-No…", Ryou sobbed.

"Oh, yes!" the nearly invisible being yelled. His voice sensed complete evil.

"Y-Yami…", Ryou cried.

Yami…it meant dark. Lately in the past few years, Ryou had worn a metal sort of pendant around his neck that a ghost…or spirit had seemed to appear from. It was very scary…almost too scary for Ryou to live by….

"DO WE HAVE TO HAVE FUN AGAIN!" his yami screamed.

"I-it's…not….fun…", Ryou cried.

"Y-You sick abusive rapist of a father…", Anzu whispered.

The Yami heaved Ryou into a nearby wall, ripping Anzu up by her hair.

"S-Stop it!" she screamed in tears.

""Oh….how about not? I'm not his goddamned father….far from that weak asshole…"

"S-Sir….sorry…."

He roughly dropped her to the floor.

"Now, get to school, you little weaklings, so I can give little Ryou some afternoon torture."

Ryou slowly stood from the wall, running in front of his yami down the street.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continuously ran, all his tears flowing out.

Anzu looked over her shoulder, trying to keep those tears inside…but, they fell anyway.

"Ryou, stop!" she screamed, chasing farther and quicker after him.

"S-Sorry if I made you late…", Ryou said to Anzu.

"Oh, it's alright. Trust me. You are much more important at the moment."

"N-No….Anzu…please….do not….tell anyone…."

A stray tear spilled down Anzu's cheek.

"I-I won't…"

Ryou wiped the tear away with his finger, walking into the school. A long light pink blush was sent across his face.

"A-Anzu?"

"Yes…Ryou?"

"Please….n-never see me again. I-I…don't want to see you get hurt…"

Tears dripped down his cheeks.

"G-Good-bye, Anzu. D-Don't ever even think about protecting me…a-again!"

His heart sank. Why had he given up something so precious to him? A friend…

….a friend who he loved….deeply…

His best friend.

"A-Anzu…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Desecrated Angel"

Chapter 2: More than Crying

A/N: Okay, again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I really don't even consider this chapter a chapter because, it's so goddamned short, but I guess I sort of connected the first and second chapter together on Microsoft Word and it wouldn't let me do it on but…yeah, this chapter is sort of out there, but, I had to fit it in to make the story right, right…..?

-Sami ;

"So, come on, Bakura! Tell us a story! Have you made love to Anzu yet!" a guy with short dark hair yelled.

"Yeah!" another screamed, drop kicking Ryou to the floor.

"REAL WET HOT SEX!"

Ryou crawled into a ball on the floor, sobbing.

"S-Stop…", Ryou cried.

"Come on!" a man dressed in a football jersey screamed. "Too much of a damn English woos to fight!"

He punched Ryou's left cheek.

"Come on, Bakura! Give us your money!"

"M-My name's….Ryou…", Ryou cried, "…a-and I told you all before…I don't….h-have any money…"

"Well, then we will take something else", the man in the football jersey said, "…like your little slut, Anzu."

Ryou slowly looked up at the guy.

"N-No….she and I….a-are only friends…n-not even that anymore…j-just please….go-go away…don't hurt me…not anymore…"

The man pulled his foot up to kick Ryou in the ribs.

"…o-or Anzu…", Ryou whispered, silently.

"Oh, what was that!" he yelled, kicking him in the ribs.

"N-Nothing….I just said…d-do not hurt…."

A dark shadow appeared from behind the man.

"That's quite enough of that", Yuugi said. A quite…darker…taller Yuugi.

Yamii.

"Oh, look. The midget man has come to save the English woos. No, wait. It's his big brother, the um…."

He coughed.

"….what is it again? Pharaoh…?"

The team of guys began to laugh.

Yamii's hand reached out, punching one of the guys into the lavatory sink.

Ryou sat curled in a ball against the sink, crying lightly and breathing heavily.

"Y-Yuugi, help…p-please…don't let them hurt me anymore…p-please…"

The tanned man walked over to the pale silver-haired boy, holding his hand out slowly.

"N-No…", Ryou cried., "…th-they are not gone yet…are they?"

Yamii knelt down beside Ryou, putting his own hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"I managed to scare them off", Yamii said.

Ryou looked up into Yamii's eyes, Ryou's drenched in tears.

"Y-Yuugi…", he sobbed.

His body collapsed into Yamii's chest.

"Th-thank you…"

"You're welcome. Try to stay out of trouble, you hear?"

"T-Trouble?" Ryou asked silently, "B-but they…"

Ryou looked back over at the group of guys…laying on their backs…eyes closed tightly….shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-Yuugi…?"

"Yamii", he said, looking at the teary-eyed boy, "Call me Yamii."

"O-Oh…okay…Yamii. But….I-I don't u-understand. How did…?"

"Don't worry about it. What's your next class?"

"O-Oh….physical education…Mr…Hinaki…"

"Oh, then I suppose you can go through the boys' locker room", Yamii said, "Bye, Ryou. Try and stay safe…please….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Desecrated Angel"

Chapter 3: Dark

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but….I do own Narumi. He's just a random guy I thought of to be in Ryou's gym class.

Dark. Warm. That is how Ryou thought of the boys' locker room. The lights were barely ever on.

Ryou pulled his gym clothes from his locker, removing the black cotton shirt he wore. An unpleasant surprise shocked him as he looked down at his cut and bruised body. A long nail mark covered and filled with blood appeared across his bruised pale chest.

"Eee-eh….", he moaned in tears.

A tear dripped down his cheek as he examined the rest of his bruises.

"I-I…", he spoke to himself.

A memory of the night before appeared…echoing in his mind.

"_Remember, hikari", the dark shadow spoke._

"_Wh-what are you doing…?" Ryou whimpered, tears streaming down his face._

_Blood was already dripping from his mouth. The bruise on his eye had already turned into a deep purple. _

"_Y-Yami…?" Ryou cried as the other man used his knife to cut down Ryou's sweater. _

"_Th-that's….my favorite…s-sweater…."_

_The evil spirits fist made a good aim at Ryou's face as the boy began to bleed heavier from his nose and mouth. _

"_Y-Yami…?"_

_The much older two-thousand-year old spirit inflicted more damage upon the weak boy as he tore his torn sweater off his small bruised and bleeding body. _

_Another tear dripped down Ryou's face. _

"_EACH TEAR DESERVES ANOTHER CUT!" He slashed the knife across Ryou's cheek. _

"_Y-Yes, Yami…", Ryou cried and whimpered, holding back tears that only dripped down. _

_Another slash across the face. Then…a slash at the pants, ripping them off. _

_Breaking off the shackles on Ryou's wrists, he slapped the small boy's cheek, then slamming him into his the metal bars of his bed. _

"_N-NO, YAMI! PLEASE…D-DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" _

_The spirit quickly ripped his own clothes off, clawing Ryou's chest with his nails. _

"_TURN OVER!" _

"_N-No…", Ryou whimpered, "D-Don't do this…Y-Yami…"_

"_TURN OVER, YOU WEAK LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU CAN'T FIND A WOMAN TO SATISFY AND FUCK ME, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO FUCK YOU MYSELF! YES, MY OWN LIGHT HALF!"_

_He roughly grabbed Ryou's long silver hair, turning him over._

"_E-Eeeh…", Ryou moaned, feeling his yami slowly began to open him up and go inside. _

"_Y-Yami…I-I….Aaaah!"_

"_STOP CRYING, YOU WEAKLING! YOU DESERVE IT!"_

_Ryou cried louder as his yami suffocated him deeper into his bed._

"_S-STOP IT, YAMI! P-PLEASE! I-I….AA-ah….AAAAH!"_

"Ryou Bakura!" a male gym teacher yelled. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Ryou looked down, realizing his shirt was still off.

"O-Oh….u-um…"

Terrible liar. It was the same lie every time.

"B-Bike accident…"

"Heh…it looks like you were beaten nearly to death by an evil psychopath!"

Ryou laughed a sarcastic false laugh.

"O-Oh…heh…n-no…I would not…n-no…"

The gym teacher stared awkwardly at the boy.

"Okay, well…get dressed. We're swimming today."

"Oh."

Ryou pulled his swim trunks out of his locker.

"Ryou, you're failing phys ed", Mr. Hinaki (the gym teacher) said, "You have a forty-one. All of this is just for attitude. No offense Ryou, but your muscles _always _hurt. I'm going to have to call your legal guardian."

"M-My guardian…? Y-Yami…?"

"What?" Mr. Hinaki asked in confusion, "Don't you call him Uncle Yami? He is your uncle, correct? He tells me he is your Uncle Yami or Uncle Bakura. He calls me a lot telling me to send you home. Do you have a really big medication or something?"

"U-Um…diabetes", Ryou lied.

He knew the real reason. The true fact that his yami wanted to abuse him for going to school. Hanging out with "The Pharaoh's Pet" or as Ryou called him….Yuugi…really pissed him off. After all…second to the guy wanting to make Ryou unhappy, he wanted to bloody the pharaoh and watch him slowly die so bad.

"Oh, well, I am so sorry, Ryou. Get dressed, though. I will…"

"AAA-AAAHH!" Ryou's sudden scream suddenly frieghtened the gym teacher.

"Ryou?"

"O-Oh…it's nothing…", Ryou moaned, clenching his chest.

The teacher stared at him strangely.

"Ryou…I think it's time for you to go to the nurse."

"N-No…I'll be fine", Ryou cried, "Can I just skip swimming today?"

"No. You have been skipping every day for the past two weeks. Now, go put on your trunks. The guys have already swam. You're swimming alone, it looks like."

Ryou blushed a little.

"A-Alone…? Y-You mean…I-I…"

"Ryou, you're going to be such an embarrassment to the ladies. Remember…they're swimming too today."

"O-oh…oh, no…"

"Yes, so hurry. Maybe you can make it before that little Anzu gets in. You like that chick, doncha?"

"N-No…we are not…f-friends anymore…"

He clenched his chest tighter. His breathing was beginning to clog and stop.

"Y-Yami….", Ryou muttered.

"Okay, then", Mr. Hinaki said, "I'll leave you and your…imaginary friend…alone."

"U-Um…thank you", Ryou stuttered.

Mr. Hinaki left the room.

A loud angry voice broke into Ryou's mind.

"S-Stop it, Yami…", Ryou sobbed.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he ran into a restroom stall.

/Don't make a fool of yourself in front of those little bitches! They'll make fun of you so terribly and I don't want to see those crocodile tears coming from that weak little face of yours/

The voice scolded him roughly.

His chest began to glow. It was the gold pendant he wore around his neck. The Egyptian pendant his father had bought him in Egypt when he was only a small boy. He told him…he was destined to have it.

But, destiny…had turned into disaster.

"S-Stop it…", Ryou cried. He slipped next to the toilet, crying. He had never taken it off since the day it was put around his neck for the first time. He continued sobbing even louder.

/Weakling…/

"S-STOP IT!"

Ryou yanked at the thick string that held the pendant until the pendant fell onto the floor. He quickly tore the yarn off his neck, then chucked the pendant at the wall outside the stall.

He suddenly felt…heavy. Tired. Almost…weak. Slipping on his swim trunks, he began to feel trembly.

He clinged onto the stall for support as he shakily stood up.

"I-I….M-Mr….H-Hina….ki…k-ki…."

Ryou collapsed again onto the floor. A small pair of feet appeared by the stall. He slowly pulled open the stall door, looking up at the tri-color haired boy standing there.

"Y-Y-Yuu…g-gi…"

"Hey, man", Yuugi said, "Anzu and I were looking for you. You look awful."

Ryou pulled Yuugi's arm down, clasping his hand into his.

"H-Help…m-me….Y-Yuugi…"

"Ryou!"

With all his strength, Yuugi pulled Ryou up.

"Come on, Ryou. We're doing water relay races. You're not all that late. Jounounchi and I have already gone though. The guys are almost all done."

Ryou looked into Yuugi's violet eyes.

"A-And me…? Who do I got for the race…? Y-Yuugi…w-who do I have…?"

Ryou and Yuugi stood at the entrance to the heated pool where one of Ryou's biggest foes stood.

Ryou drew back, gulping.

"H-Hello…Narumi…", Ryou whispered, gulping again.

He felt Narumi squeeze his throat tightly.

"You ready to go down, punk?"

Ryou slowly began to whimper, tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I….I'm not good a-at…."

"I see fear….breathing in your weak little eyes", Narumi said, "What will you do, Mr. Bakura? Run? You better think twice before getting in the pool today."

"B-But…Mr. Hinaki is not…a-allowing me…to…s-sit out…"

"Screw Mr. Hinaki!" Narumi yelled, tightening his grip on Ryou's neck.

A tear rolled down Ryou's cheek.

"Oh, boys, stop fighting", a gentle voice said, opening the pool door, "And Narumi…let go of Ryou."

Ryou did not even bother to look at the beautiful girl standing in the doorway.

"Sure, Anzu", Narumi said, "Only if you promise to go to the junior prom with me."

"I would never…go to any prom with such a snake like you!" Anzu yelled.

Narumi loosened his grip on Ryou's neck. He walked over to Anzu, bringing her hips closer to his body.

"Anzu…Anzu…such harsh words. You mean to tell me you would rather go to the prom with an English loser?"

Ryou lowered his head.

"l-Loser…?" Ryou mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Yes", Narumi spoke out loud, still holding Ryou's neck in his hands, "Loser."

A stinging slap was sent across Ryou's face as he blacked out for a few seconds on the floor.

"Ryou!" Anzu yelled.

Narumi pulled Anzu's face over, kissing her pale warm lips.

"I love you, sweetheart!"

Anzu's knee shot up, aiming greatly into Narumi's groin.

"AAAAAHHHH! O-Oh…oh shit….aaaa….AAAH!"

"Ryou….", Anzu whispered. She held the injured Ryou in her hands. His eyes were closed. She held his hand tightly, looking down at his sweet gentle face.

"U-Um…huh…?" Ryou mumbled.

His eyes slowly began to open.

"Ryou!" Anzu yelled, pulling his body closer to hers.

"A-Are you okay…?"

"F-Fine…", Ryou said, "B-But, Anzu….?"

"No, Ryou", Anzu said. "I can't live without not seeing you ever again."

A small blush was sent across Ryou's face.

"I-It's unreal…y-you're unreal…", Anzu silently said, almost crying, "…it's funny…n-no one is like you…n-no one at all…I'm…s-so sorry…"

Ryou stared at Anzu's sad closed eyes.

"A-Anzu…"

"No!" Anzu sobbed.

A drop of water from Anzu's short brunette hair dripped onto Ryou's nose.

"N-Now…go kick some Narumi ass."

She slowly stood up, holding her hand out to the hurt Ryou. He looked over at it, slipping his cold hand into hers for the first time.

Gazing into her eyes for a short while, he released her hand and walked out into the pool area.

"N-Narumi…?" Ryou cried out his name, holding his towel in his hand and searching for his foe.

He walked over to the pool, standing above the shallow water.

A sudden shove knocked Ryou out of his mind.

"H-Hey!" Ryou yelled.

Everyone in the pool area watched as Ryou tumbled into the cold water with his towel still in hand.

As he began to come up from the water, he suddenly felt a sudden….weakness. He felt…tired.

"N-no…", Ryou cried, under the water.

He tried to focus his vision, but couldn't. Only a thick red cloud covered him.

The last thing he heard was the sound of Narumi's loud laughing until the whole world around Ryou went completely black.

"Anzu! Anzu, no!" Ryou could hear being screamed from above the water he lay in.

'_A-Anzu….', _Ryou thought to himself, _'A-Am I…d-dying….? Oh, please…'_

A sudden glimpse of a human shadow caught his eye.

Probably Narumi…coming to injure him even more.

Too late.

Ryou was going to die.

"Anzu! Anzu, no!" two girls screamed from the top of the bleachers most of the girls sat on.

Ryou's body lay below the water.

"H-He's taking too long to come out!" Anzu screamed in terror, "Ryou may need help!"

"Oh my God!" a girl yelled, "Anzu, look!"

Anzu looked down at the pool. She watched as the nice clear water turned into a really dark red.

Blood.

"Ryou!" Anzu yelled.

She quickly dropped her towel onto the bleacher, running over to the side of the awning that overlooked the pool.

"Ms. Anzu!" Mr. Hinaki yelled, "Ma'am, go back over to the top bleacher!"

"RYOU IS GOING TO DIE!" she screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Climbing over the ledge, a room full of gasps were heard as she closed her eyes and jumped over.

The world was spinning…spinning….then, was blank.

Ryou was so incredibly hard to see through all the blood. It looked and smelled horrible. "O-Oh, Ryou…Ryou!"

Kneeling down, she allowed her head to dunk under the pool of blood until feeling a cold human hand.

Ryou's hand.

So soft…so innocent, it was. She slowly began to pull him out of the water….which wasn't even a little easy.

The blood from the unknown injury made it difficult for her to open her eyes underwater and see.

The easiest way was to walk him to the surface. Anzu's breath was running out. Ryou was obviously uncauntious so she pulled him over her shoulders. Pumping her feet lightly and reaching the surface, she breathed heavily.

"R-Ryou….", she whispered, sobbing. Jounounchi caressed Anxu's hair gently.

A sudden cold hand made Anzu jump as she looked down to see it.

A small bony bloody hand.

"R-Ryou…?"

He squeezed it tighter. Anzu examined his face. Coughing up blood, he looked slowly up into her ocean blue eyes.

"I-I…A-Anzu…what….h-happened…?"

She looked over at the weak little Ryou, tears forming in her eyes then streaming down her face that was covered in Ryou's blood.

His hand was suddenly lifted and held upon her cheek as she closed her eyes and cried silently.

"What's his name?" a man from behind Anzu asked.

"R-Ryou…", she cried, "Ryou Bakura…"

The feeling of the man pulling Ryou out of Anzu's arms made her begin to cry louder as his arms were set by his sides on a stretcher and two long leather belts were strapped across his soft bleeding body.

Standing up, she looked down at Ryou who's eyes were tightly closed.

A loud siren kept disturbing Ryou's ears as he slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was horrible….and definitely not easy to focus. A warm wet towel was set on his forehead that made his vision come back into a dark cloudy focus.

A beautiful brunette sat beside him, her hand clasped inside his.

"A-An…zu…", he tried to say, but came out crying.

"Y-You're alive…", she cried, wiping a tear from her own eye.

"D-Don't…w-worry…", Ryou sobbed, shivering, "I-It…is…v-very cold…"

He squeezeed Anzu's hand even tighter.

"A-Anzu…"

He struggled to move his head to look outside, but the loss of blood in his head caused his vision to go black once again.

"Don't move", Anzu whispered, still trapped in her own tears, "You're freezing. It's snowing outside and you're only in swim shorts."

Just hearing Anzu's sweet soft voice made Ryou feel intranced…like his own eyes were permanently glued to hers. Huge snowflakes from outside the ambulance he lay in poured with a heavy chilling wind.

"B….Beautiful….", the freezing voice of the silver-haired boy moaned.

Anzu removed a warm cloth off of Ryou's forehead, and began to gently wipe the blood off his soft cold hands.

That was when…he noticed the huge, insane migraine he had. His head felt like it was thumping in pain. It felt almost like it would explode.

As Anzu finished wiping the blood off his right hand, she started to wash the left.

He just laid there…as if he were the beautiful brunette angel's young son.

That beautiful angel he had a desire beyond words for.

"A-Anzu…."

"Shhh…", Anzu whispered, "Hold still…don't speak…"

His voice quickly faded away. He felt as if he had gotten run over by a three-ton truck.

But, even with all this excruciating pain, he still felt well. Well, as long as he was with Anzu…he was okay. She was one of the only people who really cared…who really looked and saved him from….

She gently set the warm wet cloth back on his boiling hot forehead.

"Oh…Jounounchi found this in the boys' locker room", Anzu said.

She held up a metal gold pendant. it have….caught me?', Ryou thought, _I had gotten rid of that evil thing forever…n-never having…to see it again…never…never again…..never having to have that horrible voice yell in my pitiful ear o-or….'_

"Keep it", Ryou quickly said, without thinking even for one moment.

"Keep it…? No way I'll keep it, Ryou. Your father who you hardly ever see gave you this from Egypt! It's….special to you…"

'_Special…?', _Ryou thought, _'No. It's not special…it's a nightmare. If Anzu had it…she would at least not be hit and abused by an evil spirit who was so mean…so evil…at least…I hope not. No…I-I could not put…Anzu in such danger…'_

"…but, if you really don't want it…", Anzu said.

She slowly began to pull the evil golden around her neck.

"So, Ryou…heh….is it me?"

Ryou watched as she held the pendant over her neck in her two soft tanned hands.

"A-Anzu!" Ryou yelled in a panic.

As Ryou sat up, his body became dizzy…tired…then…nothing was left to see….

'_Why did he want to give me this…..?', _Anzu thought in confusion.

She pulled the pendant out from under her hot pink shirt.

'_S-stop it…', _Anzu cried, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. The noise kept on coming and echoing in her ears. Her hearing Ryou cry as the doctors told him the bad news. After they were done stapling his head at least ten times, they had to take out year-old stitches by hand.

Even as they called his "Uncle Bakura", Anzu only sat in the uncomfortable hard chair…confused. The poor Ryou…he almost cried…or…he _did _cry.

He was as distant away from the scary gold pendant Anzu wore as he was as distant from that "uncle" of his….

…he almost seemed….scared…terrified.

He had almost fought the doctors to….not tell. To not call.

Anzu just sat hoping…that uncle was not truthfully abusing him. But…everything, him being afraid of Bakura…and the bruises he came to school with pretty much every day he even was there and had an attendance…it all fit together like a puzzle.

A tear rolled slowly down Anzu's cheek.

"O-Oh….Ryou…."

Silence filled the room except her own tears…and an odd voice…which oddly sounded like a louder, and almost deeper Ryou.

She knew it would sound really stupid, but she finally let it slip.

"R-Ryou….?" Anzu sobbed.

'_Damn….I feel so foolish…', _Anzu thought to herself, _'But, I need to see Ryou….I-I…I need to see….if he's okay….o-oh….'_

No answer.

'_No….i-it's not Ryou…I-it's probably…just…m-me missing him…'_

/Fool…, the deep voice said, quickly and angrily. It cackled a little.

"R-Ryou…?"

/Ryou….Ryou is no longer here, bitch/

"B-But….y-you…."

/yes….are the worst thing you can ever possibly imagine…./


End file.
